


Jack and the Sea Turtles

by wolfmoon15



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: First Movie, Gen, sea turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmoon15/pseuds/wolfmoon15
Summary: We know what Jack spent his time doing on the island after Barbossa stranded him, but we don't know where the story of the sea turtles came from, so here's just one idea...





	Jack and the Sea Turtles

And then he was alone. The _Pearl_ had slowly slipped from view, the torturous jeers of his once loyal crew floating back to him on the breeze. He had not really been surprised by the mutiny. He should have expected such out of the simple-minded cads he had gathered for the endeavor. How could he have hoped that they would understand the broader scope of his masterful vision with their minuscule pea-sized brains? He eyed the pistol in his hand. One shot. How nice of Barbossa. He would be sure to return it to him when he got off this island. He turned, eying his surroundings. Plenty of palms for shade, but no fresh water, no food. He heard shuffling and hurried across the beach, hoping to find something useful. To his dismay, he watched a bright green creature slide itself down into the water.

“Turtle,” he mused as it pressed its head down into the waves. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. Another smooth green shell was making its way down the beach and slowly passed him. He watched as it followed the first and a third and fourth joined them. He wondered if it would be possible to make a raft from them. “If only I had some rope,” he pressed a hand to his head, “or human hair.” He smiled at the silliness of the thought. He should like to make it back and tell everyone he did so riding turtles lashed together with hair from his own head. No, his back. If people are to believe you are crazy, you had best go all out. It was certainly an amusing thought, and what better manner of escape for Captain Jack Sparrow. Gibbs at the very least would find it entertaining.

He turned, making his way back across the beach, cutting through some of the palms. “Lubbock,” he muttered out loud, “I’d give my right arm for a bit of rum.” His next step gave and the ground creaked beneath it. He stopped. “Now, what have we here?” He placed his boot back into the print it had made and pressed down lightly. It felt firm beneath the sand. He brought his other foot forward and hopped up and down on the spot. The ground squeaked, creaked, and then finally gave out. He let out a bit of a shout as he dropped into the little hole, coughing as he fanned the dusted and peering into the cellar. Rum, all around. He smiled to himself. “Now that’s more like it.” He selected a bottle and opened it as he climbed to his feet. He looked around suspiciously, “I was just kidding about the arm,” and with no response, shrugged, taking the bottle to his lips. “Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.”


End file.
